leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
Progressive Democratic Caucuses of Washington/2008 Presidential Forums
Assumptions We want to invite representatives from ALL of the Democratic Party campaigns. This forum is not being organized by the state party, nor the caucuses, nor the campaigns. This is 100% grassroots based and grassroots fed. First meeting July 30, 2007 at the Seattle Crab Company, 1000 Northeast Northgate Way, Seattle, WA 98125-6421, 206-366-9225 We need to determine the following for the event(s): #Location(s) #Date & Time Notes from meeting Purpose of Event The purpose of this event is to bring together progressives to a live, interactive discussion and evaluation of the Democratic candidates and identify which candidate(s) are the most progressive. This group will engage in dialog about the candidates and issues and then vote on who the best candidate is to represent progressive values and issues in the presidential general election of 2008. Upon choosing a candidate, this group will then work in unison with any and all available resources and talents to promote and support that candidate for the primary Democratic Caucuses. Meeting Attendance *Ezra Eickmeyer *Chad Lupkes *Sarajane Siegfriedt *Barbara Whitt *Burt Webb *Sylvia Haven *Patti Santangelo *Martha Koester (by phone for first 5 minutes) Date of event First Saturday an acceptable venue is available from Sept. 8 through early October excluding Labor Day weekend (September 15 is chosen date, ). General timeline of event: *9:00 – 9:15 – Settling, Registration *9:15 - 9:30 - Introduction by MC, Welcome *9:30 – 10:30 - Open discussion by attendees on 10 questions *10:30 – 10:40 - Voting on favorite candidate, fill out contact info. *10:40 – 11:00 - IRV totaling, sign up for action items, and break! *11:00 - Present results, organize into groups(5 minute discussion on what catagories are there and take ideas on what else could be done)get signed up for action items, people break off into groups for the action items 12:00 - Meet at Grateful Bread Bakery with organizers to go over agenda for action Post Event - Meet-ups with each action group and with the coordinators/organizers To do *Send out notes from meeting– Ezra, done *Check on availability of Bay Theater as a venue. – Sarajane - Done - Decided on University Unitarian Church; 6556 35th Ave NE, 98115; 206-525-8400. Nathan Johnson room. *Request Thom Hartmann as moderator – Chad, done, he is not available *Work out IRV protocol and logistics – Chad, Sarajane *Organize food and drink, venue permitting – Barbara the food goddess. *Check for other events that may detract from attendance – Patti? (sorry, I didn’t write this down) - Decided not to do this - Delete? *Find different moderator – Everyone (ideas?) **Dave Ross **Jim McDermott - If he's in district (doubtful) **Jay Inslee - again, if in district **local LD reps or other elected official *Barbara, have IRV ballot template by next meeting - DONE *Barbara, get black markers and cheap pens from Costco *Burt, design Excel template for issues *All, select candidate and pull info into the template Decision making The power to make final decisions on this event rests solely with the original 9 attendees of the July 30 meeting, however, meeting notes will be kept public and input from others will be requested and welcomed, especially input on the questions we will put to candidates. The original group will take this input into consideration when making decisions. Next meeting *Aug. 13, 6:30, home of Burt and Barbara, 841 NE 105th. *Agenda Items for next meeting: *Finalize list of questions after input from greater progressive group *Marketing and getting attendance for event *Other details Sponsors Should we invite sponsors to help fund these events? Any ideas? *AM1090 *Asteroid Cafe *Other AM1090 advertisers If we can keep costs down, we won't need sponsors. If we do, we should contact AM1090 first. Locations *Labor Temple *Town Hall *Landmark Theaters *Bay Theater *Other theaters? Issues Issues for candidates on biggest issues Where does the candidate stand on: 1. Environment/Global Warming. 2. Energy. 3. Universal Health Care. 4. Ending Iraq Occupation. 5. Free Trade Agreements. 6. Immigration. 7. Education. 8. Reducing Poverty. 9. Criminal Justice. 10.International Treaties/Nuclear Proliferation Public announcement *Progressive Democratic Caucuses of Washington/2008 Presidential Forums/Public